Loki's rabbit
by ValkyrionTheMagna
Summary: Bell joins the Loki Familia at A young age trying to do good in life, how? By killing monsters and making friends, oh and find love too thats also important in every fanfic starring Bell. Rated M for mature themes in the future. (Dead, read the reboot)
1. Loki's rabbit

**So this is my first story so I don't know if it's good or not so leave reviews so I'll see what I could improve. This story is slightly inspired by Is it wrong to be all the world's evils and still be a hero by Kokob5, and Son of Lightning by snowyassas1n. The first part take place 8 years before the main story.**

 _My existence is a sin, a cross-breed between a god and a mortal, something that was never meant to exist yet I did, why? Everyone resented me, hated me, some even tried to kill me. Nobody wanted me, I had no one….but then she showed up….  
"Hey kid are you okay?!"_

 _The first to show kindness to me…_

" _Would you like to join my familia?"_

 _Has made me apart of her family…_

" _Welcome to my familia! Bell-kun!"_

 _Is the Goddess I serve, Loki kami-sama!_

 **At the Twilight Manor**

"So...let me get this straight. You left Orario while we were gone, found a child, and decided to make him apart of our familia." "Mm-Hm!" Loki nodded, looking proud of herself while Riveria was rubbing her temples in frustration of her goddess's actions, Bell on the other hand was hiding behind Loki clinging onto her leg not knowing what to do. "You know what, I don't care anymore. You were bound to do this at some point, it was only a matter of time." Riveria said in defeat. "Sweet! So you gonna train him?" "I don't have a choice do I?" "Nope!" "figures…" Riveria sighed knowing that she should have this coming. She then looked down at Bell, seeing him hide behind Loki reminded her of a frightened rabbit, Riveria blushed at how cute Bell is, the white-furred rabbit ears on his head didn't help either. **(Btw I'm not gonna describe what the characters look like because if you watched DanMachi you should know what the characters look like, and if you don't….then why the hell are you here, go to the DanMachi wiki or watch it then read this) '** _HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE TO BE CUTER THAN AIS!?'_ Riveria thought as she tried to keep her composer. "Well how about we introduce him to the rest of the familia." Riveria said as she fantasized about dressing up Bell in girl clothes. "Yeah we should probably make sure he gets use to everyone else." Loki nodded in agreement, she motioned Bell to follow her. "Come along Bell." "O-okay, Kami-sama." Bell said as he followed them. ' _So cute!'_ Both Riveria and Loki thought as they watched him.

Loki called the current members of her familia to the main hall to introduce their new member to them, with a certain blond girl staring at him. "Everyone this is Bell Cranel our newest member, make him feel welcomed!" Loki shouted. "Yes Kami-sama." Everyone else replied.

Bell looked around not knowing what to do until the dwarf of approached him. "Greetings lad!" "Ah!" "My name is Gareth, but you may call me Mr. Gareth!, oh but just Gareth is fine too." "Um ok…" Bell replied still shaken up by the dwarf's shout. "Excuse my friend he can be exited at times, My name is Finn, I'm the leader of this familia, I look forward to working with you Bell-kun." The pallum then held out his hand which Bell then shook. "Excuse me Mr. Finn, who are all the other people?" Bell asked pointing to the other members. "Oh, those guys, they're just a bunch of unimportant Steves who are used to fill the background, don't get attached to them either coz they're most likely gonna die. The only people you should pay attention to are the ones with unique designs." Finn said as he proceeded to destroy the fourth wall. "Oh…" "Yeah…" Meanwhile Ais walked up to Bell and stared at him from up close, well she was taller than him so more like staring down at him and up at his ears, which she then grabbed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Bell yelled as Ais proceeded to not let go. "Ais no! Let go of his ears!" Riveria shouted. Ais turned to look at her with her blank stare. "No, old woman." "Oh that does it Ais, you leave me no other choice." Riveria then grabbed a spray bottle full of water and proceeded to spray Ais with it. This caused Ais to let go of Bell's ear and try to block the water with her hands. "Riveria stop!" Ais pleaded. "No this is your punishment for causing Bell pain! AND CALLING ME OLD!" Riveria shouted as she continued to spray Ais. Bell who was massaging his ear noticed the amount of distress on Ais and went over to Riveria and tugged on her dress. "Miss Riveria can you please stop, I think Ais learned her lesson" Riveria then blushed and proceeded to put the spray bottle away. "F-fine, you got lucky Ais" Bell then smiled making her blush harder from his cuteness.

Ais then looked up at Bell smiling, as she did she can feel something in her **(Basically she has a crush on Bell now and at the age of 8 too! Hey we all had childhood crushes before, anyways back to the story)** Ais then walked up to Bell and clinged on to him surprising everyone. "Mine" She said blatantly as she continued to cling onto him. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!" Bell spluttered as his face became entirely red. "Okay...now that greetings are out of the way, Bell it's time you get your falna." Loki said as she managed to separate the two while Riveria held Ais back.

In Loki's room Loki was giving Bell his falna, she took a needle and poked her finger with it and used the drops of blood to create his falna on his back. **(I don't know how this works help me:( If I'm wrong, 99.9% most likely, tell me)** As she was doing this Bell was wondering about everyone he met and how far behind he was. "What's eatin' ya Bell" Loki asked him. "Kami-sama do you think I'll be strong one day?" Loki just smiled. "Of course Bell anything's possible if you put your mind to it. You'll be strong one day I promise. Anyway here's your stats, were gonna go to the guild tomorrow and register you as an adventurer." "Okay Kami-sama." Bell said as he held onto his stats. "Now we don't have your room ready yet, so you're going to be my own cuddle pal." Loki said to Bell. "Ok." As the lights turned off Bell thought about everything that happened. ' _Mom, Dad, Grandpa. I'm in a familia now! I promise I'll make you proud'_ He thought like a typical main character, he was even smiling. He went to sleep excited for his new life starting tomorrow.

 **Okay first chapter done, what do you guys think? Is there anything I could improve on? If so tell me. Anyway's until next chapter see next time! Yeah hoo!**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Bell's stats**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 6**

 **Alias: none**

 **Familia: Loki Familia**

 **Race:Rabbit hume**

 **Level-1**

 **Strength** _ **I0**_

 **Endurance** _ **I0**_

 **Dexterity** _ **I0**_

 **Agility** _ **I0**_

 **Magic** _ **I0**_


	2. A Bell in the dungeon

**This is the second chapter. Read it.**

In the Tower of Babel Freya, the goddess of beauty, was viewing the world below, looking for any man that takes her interest, take them home, and make love to them. Problem was she couldn't find any men she thought were worthy of her thick ass, until she saw a certain albino demigod who immediately took her interest **(I mean really it's a fanfic with Bell as the main character of course I'm gonna have Freya fall for him)** He wasn't like the others, so innocent, so pure, even a clear soul, and Freya knew what that meant, and it aroused her to the extreme. "You'll do well, my little rabbit." But then Freya remembered an important factor dhe missed. ' _Hmm...but he's still a child though…..' "_ Ah well. Never stopped me before." She then put on her creeper face and laughed like the horny woman she is. "Oh Ottar~" "Yes m'lady?" "I have a job for you~fufufufufufufu." **(Well….that went to a dark place let's get back to the main story now before it gets weird, wait…)**

After Bell was registered at the gild, makinging everyone question Loki even more, he went and met Riveria at the dungeons entrance. "Okay Bell, since you've just begun as an adventurer we'll be staying on the upper floors today, alright?" "Okay." "Good, now let's go." And so the two went into the dungeon, not knowing what's in store.

"BELL DODGE!" Riveria shouted as Bell an attack from a goblin. "RUSH IT!" Bell then charged at the goblin and stabbed his dagger in it's chest killing it. As it's body turned to dust and the magic stone dropped Bell had a large smile on his face as he killed his first monster and began to jump with joy. "I did it, I killed my first monster Miss Riveria!" Bell said excitedly. Riveria on the other hand was turned away from him hiding her nosebleed. "Y-yes you did Bell." "Are you okay?" "YES! Yes I'm fine, thank you. Let's keep going." Riveria said as she cleaned herself up and walk ahead. "Okay?" Bell was confused but shrugged it off and continued to follow the elf mage.

Meanwhile in the deeper parts of the dungeon Ottar was looking around trying to find an opponent for Bell. "None of these are good…" He then stopped when he saw a minotaur, a minotaur that was different from the others. "Yes you'll do." The minotaur then charged at him swinging it's axe. Ottar then blocked the attack and used his free hand to break the axes blade. The minotaur backed off and then prepared to charge at him but failed. "Here, use this." Ottar took one of his swords and threw it towards it. "Here, learn to use this,and you'll be ready."

"Okay...it seems we've gotten carried away and ended up on the 7th floor, come on Bell let's get out of here before any monsters show u-" Riveria looked around only to notice that Bell isn't there. "Shit." She could then hear monsters spawning behind her. "Double shit."

"MISS RIVERIA! MISS RIVERIA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bell was lost in the dungeon scared and on the verge of tears, unfortunately his calls attracted the surrounding monsters. ' _Is this how I die?! No! This isn't where my story ends!'_ He then stood up and tightened his grip on his dagger. "I must get stronger for my family, for Kami-sama, for myself! So I'm not dying here, not here, not now!" He then shot forward at the killer ants, one lunged at him but he managed to block the attack with his arm, threw on the ground and sliced through its neck with his dagger. He kicked one away, trying to attack him from behind, and threw his dagger stabbing it through the body killing it, Bell then ran through them and regained his weapon, he sliced away the purple moth that dived in to attack, only to end up leaving an opening in his attack which allowed a needle rabbit to stab him through the abdomen. "Fuck!" Bell cursed in pain, he then stabbed the rabbit killing it. He then clutched onto his wound, keeping pressure on it trying to prevent himself from losing blood, he got into his fighting stance. ' _If I'm gonna survive then I have to use my divine power! And there doesn't seem to be anyone here, so I should be sa-'_ Bell didn't get a chance to use his power as he heard someone's footsteps from running, and felt a whirlwind followed by a shout. "TEMPEST!" Ais then came rushing in slaying monsters left and right, all in a flash. "Ais?" After Ais' massacre she ran up to Bell and and forced a health potion down his throat. "BELL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU DYING?! CAN YOU STILL RECOGNIZE ME?!" "I-I'm fine Ais." Bell said all flustered until he realised something. "How did you find me?" "I've been stalking you for the past 2 hours." "Oh ok….wait what?" "BELL!" Riveria came rushing in only to stop when she saw Ais. "Ais? When did you get here?" "followed you guys." "Oh ok. Anyways, Bell hold still I'm gonna heal your wound." Riveria put her hand over Bell's wound and began healing him. "Miss Riveria why weren't you bothered by the fact Ais was following us?" "At this point it's to be expected, especially with how she acts around you." Riveria said as she turned back to look at Ais with a blank stare. "Let's head back now, and Bell? Make sure to stay close to us, okay?." "Okay."

As they walked through the dungeon Bell was left thinking to himself about the huge gap in power between him and Ais. ' _I wonder if I'll be able to catch up to her one day. No! I have to get stronger! To avenge my family! And to fulfil my grandpa's wish of having the biggest harem in history!'_

 **At the Twilight Manor**

Bell was laying face-down on Loki's bed, shirtless, with Loki leaning over his back. While the goddess was updating his stats, she discovered that he now has a skill. ' _Liaris Freese. Accelerated growth as long as feelings last and by how strong they are. Well shit, I can't have the other deities know about this, they'll try to take him from me, I can't have that, this deus ex protag belongs to my familia!.'_ After recording his stats Loki erased the area with his skill and handed it to him. "Well Bell I have to say, for a level 1 you're growing a lot faster than the others when they started out, you might even become stronger than the King one day." "Who's the King?" "Eh. It's not important, what's important is that you're getting stronger, and with that you'll become a great adventurer in the future." "Okay. Um excuse me, Kami-sama?" "Hm?" "It looks like I have a skill here, but it doesn't say anything." Bell said pointing at the spot Loki erased. "Oh that, yeah don't worry about that, m hand just slipped, it's still empty." "Oh…" "Hey don't look down, you'll get a skill sooner or later. You just have to wait. Now come on it's dinner time and I am starving, let's go Bell." "Okay Kami-sama." "Oh and be sure to go to sleep early today, our familia is going on an expedition through the dungeon tomorrow morning, and I want you to be apart of it." "Alright." Just then one of the members walked up to Loki. "Goddess there are two people who wish to join our familia." "Who are they Bojack?" "One of them is a human named Raul Nord and the other one's a cat person named Anakity Autumn." "( _sigh)_ Alright bring them to my office." "Yes Goddess." As Bojack left Loki looked at Bell. "Oh Bell I just remembered something, hold on, let me get it." Loki went back inside to her room and came back out with something wrapped inside a cloth. "I want you to have this, in hopes that it will help you grow stronger." Bell unwrapped the cloth revealing a black dagger with hieroglyphics carved onto the blade which then began to glow as soon as he held it. "This is awesome Kami-sama!" "I'm glad you like it Bell, now remember Bell this knife is alive and now infused with your soul, and as you grow, so will the knife." "Does it have a name?" "As a matter of fact it does! I call it Kuro Usagi." **(Black Rabbit)** "What does that mean?" Bell asked. "Uh it's best that you, hm, you don't know." "Oh, well, anyways, thank you Kami-sama! I promise I'll become stronger and make you proud!" "heh heh, I have no doubts you will. Now go on, I have to go to another meeting." "Okay." Bell sheathed his weapon and ran off to the dining hall. As Loki watched him runoff she felt something inside of her, something dietes wouldn't normally feel. ' _So….this is what being a mother feels like? Mortals really do have a weird way of living, but I guess that's why we came down to this world to live alongside them._

 **Next morning**

"We'll be splitting off into two teams, like away's I will be leading Team 1 who will be going first, and Gareth will be leading Team 2 who will follow after. We'll meet up on floor 18 and continue on from there. Our goal is to reach and explore floor 27. As well, blacksmiths from the Hephaestus Familia will be joining us in our expedition. Let's do our best everyone!" And with that the expedition started. "Bell, come on we have to go now." Ais was pulling on Bells arm forcing him to go with the first team. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming Ais, stop pulling." As the first team went into the dungeon Bell began to think about his secret. ' _I wonder how everyone would react if I told them. No, I can't tell them. It's for the best.'_

 **Aaaaaand...that's a wrap, so what did you guys think about this chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. And now to answer some questions you may have. I made Bell a Rabbit Hume because, why the hell not? Rabbit Hume is the name of demihumans with rabbit parts. Bell didn't get his ability until he was saved, and fell in love with Ais. And finally he is a demigod but his stats list him as a mortal because nobody else knows his secret. With all of those questions answered I hope you all enjoy living your lives, because I certainly don't have one...and now I'm sad. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm going to sleep.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 _ **Omake: Late night orders**_

 _ **12:45 am**_

 _Knock Knock Knock._ "I'm coming!" The door opens revealing a tired as hell Hephaestus in her nightgown looking really displeased at who woke her. "Oh for the love of dad, Loki! It's Twelve in the morning! What do you want?!" "I want to make a special order." "Well guess what! Were closed, so good night!" "Wait!" Loki held the door open with a serious look on her face. "This is for a child of my familia, and I want YOU to make it. Please Hephy do this ONE favor for me, I'll do anything!" "Well considering this conversation isn't going anywhere I'll do it, BUT on one condition. You're gonna help me, one way or another." "Okay, thank you Hephaestus!" "Don't remind me of the mistake I made, just come in." "Alright!"

 **Bell's stats**

 **Age: 6**

 **Alias: none**

 **Familia: Loki Familia**

 **Race: Rabbit hume**

 **Level-1**

 **Strength** _ **H**_ _ **58**_

 **Endurance** _ **H**_ _ **27**_

 **Dexterity** _ **H**_ _ **39**_

 **Agility** _ **G**_ _ **71**_

 **Magic** _ **I**_ _ **0**_

 **Skill: Liaris Freese**


	3. Argonaut

**This is the third chapter already, wtf am I doing with my life….you don't answer that.**

 **Anyways for those of you wondering why Freya is a pedophile remember, this is the same character who gets horny by watching a** _ **14**_ **year old boy kill a Minotaur. And if you think more about it, Bell's entire harem consists of women older than him….most of them are also adults….let's just get to the story.**

"Bell, to the left!" "Got it!" Bell dodged a Silverback's fist and sliced through its arm. As it screamed in pain both Ais and Bell thrusted their blades into its chest, killing it. "These monsters just keep coming." Bell said as he picked up the magic stone. "Heads up!" Nord shouted as he fired two arrows into the eyes of an Infant Dragon, blinding it. Finn then rushed in stabbing Fortia through its neck, it screeched in pain as its body reduced to dust and its magic stone fell onto the ground. "Alright everyone! Monsters won't be spawning for awhile, so we'll be taking a break. After that we'll be back on our expedition, understood?" "YES CAPTAIN!"

As the members of the Loki Familia were sitting around and talking, Bell decided to ask Riveria an important question he had involving magic. "Um excuse me, Miss Riveria?" "Hold on Misty. What is it Bell?" "Miss Riveria I was wondering if, You could teach me how to use magic?" "Hmm...Misty!" Riveria's red-headed supporter stood at attention. "Yes Master Riveria!" "Bring me my convenient book of spells." "Yes Master." Misty then reached into her backpack and took out a grimoire and handed it to Riveria. "Here you go Ma'am." "Good, now leave us." "But what abou-" "LEAVE, NOW." "Y-yes Ma'am." After that Misty scampered away processing what just happened. As Misty left, Riveria sat down and motioned Bell to sit next to her. As he did she opened up the grimoire. "Alright Bell before we begin I must inform you some things about magic." "Okay." "There are two different types of magic Bell; congenital, and acquired magic. Congenital magic is magic based on one's own ability and race, while acquired magic is based on the Falna given by Gods and Goddesses, magic also require a specific chant to activate, and the longer the chant the stronger the magic is. People also naturally have one to three slots for magic and can normally only learn one magic per slot, however most people tend to never have any magic appear, unless they use a grimoire, like we are doing. So Bell what type of magic do you want?" "Hm...I guess a quick offensive type spell that only requires a small chant." Bell said as Riveria began to flip through the pages. "Hm the only spell I can see you using is this one." Bell then leaned over to the page she pointed to and began reading it. "Flamethrower, a short chant, offensive type magic that shoots a short stream of flames from the user's hand." "so how about it? You want to use this type of magic?" "Mm-hm!" Bell nodded excitedly amusing Riveria. "Alright, alright, calm down. Okay what you need to do in order to learn this magic is-" "I'm here for the boy." A gruff voice startled them. As they turned around they came face to face with the King, the only level 5 **(At the time)** , Ottar. "Give me the boy." Riveria and Bell stood up with Riveria taking a defensive stance in front of Bell. "Stay behind me Bell." "I'm not gonna say this again. Give. Me. The. Boy." Ottar began to walk towards Bell only to be stopped by Riveria. "Why do you want him?" Ottar looked at the Mage. "My Goddess has taken an interest in him. That's all you need to know." Riveria knew exactly who he was talking about."You're going to have to go through me then." She said with venom in her voice. "Considering that this is the only way to get past you, very well." "Bell run, get to the others and tell them what's happening." "Okay!" Bell then ran off to reach the other members as Ottar changed to his fighting stance. Ottar charged at Riveria swinging his sword down at her only to have it blocked by her staff, after she pushed his sword away she attempted to stab him with the spear-end but missed. She then began chanting while backing away, until she heard Bell's cry. "Miss Riveria!" Riveria turned around and to her horror, saw Bell being taken by Allen Fromel, another member of the Freya Familia. "Bell! Let go of him you son of a biiiiaaaaaaahhhhh!" Riveria screamed in pain as Ottar sliced his sword across her back. "Never turn away from your opponent." Ottar raised his sword and stabbed Riveria through her abdomen. "Aaaaaahhhhhh" Riveria screamed even louder as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Leave her alone!" Bell flailed trying to break free from Allen's grip, but due to the power gap he failed. "Take him to floor 12." Ottar said as he picked Riveria up. "What about her?" "We'll be taking her too, no one must know where they are." Little did they know Misty witnessed the whole thing and is know on her way to tell Finn.

 _ **XXX**_

Bell's POV

I struggled to break free from our captors, although my efforts were worthless I had to at least try, I have to save Miss Riveria! "Were here." I heard the tall one say. The one holding me threw me onto the ground and the one holding Miss Riveria did the same. "Good luck kid, hope you die." The Cat Person said as he and the tall man left. As they left I could hear heavy footsteps and breathing coming from behind us, as I turned around the thing I saw made me scared shitless. A Minotaur, but this one was bigger than what I was told, it was missing one of its horns, and it had scars all over its body. As soon as it saw us it charged straight at us, I tried to move but I can't, I was too scared to, but before I knew it Miss Riveria was on top of me, shielding me with her body. The Minotaur charged into us with Miss Riveria taking most of the damage. "Aaaahhhhh." Miss Riveria's cry of pain made me wince as the force from the attack flung us across the dungeon and onto the rocky floor immensely injuring us. As we laid on the dungeon floor, bruised and bloodied, I could hear Miss Riveria's short pants of pain while she forced herself up I could see that one of her eyes was closed and bleeding, as the minotaur began to walk towards us she whispered to me. "Bell...Run...You must get to the others...Quickly!" "But what about you?!" "I'll hold it off as long as I can…" "But you'll die!" She then looked at me weakly and smiled as tears began to form. "Bell….I'm sorry but, you have to run. I'm sorry Bell but it seems this is where we depart, I won't be able to see you grow or be there for you." She then leaned in and embraced me. "I wish...I wish I still be apart of your life." As she broke down into tears images of my mom began to flash in my mind. ' _Bell...run. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you grow or be there for you...'_ No! Not again! Never again! I am not gonna make the same mistake twice! I'm gonna protect her, I must protect Miss Riveria! I broke free from her embrace and unsheathed my dagger, as took up my fighting stance I can hear Miss Riveria call out for me. "Bell stop! You can't do this!" "I have to Miss Riveria! I have to protect you now!" As I said this my divine powers activated surprising her. "I'm not losing anymore people I love!" I then flipped my dagger into a reverse grip and charged at the Minotaur.

 _ **XXX**_

"Captain! Captain!" Misty came in running. "Misty what is it?!" Finn asked the suporter. "Lady Riveria and the Rabbit Hume have been taken!" "What?! Who took them?!" "The King and Vana Freya took them." **(Yes that is Allen's title)** "And where did they take them?!" "They took them to floor 12." As soon as she said that Ais rushed past them in tremendous speed. "Ah shit. Alright, Nord! You're in charge while I'm gone! Shouto, Izuku you're with me!" "Yes Captain!" "Wait, what?!" "Right, let's go!" And so the calvary went off to rescue Bell. As they were running they ran into Ottar and Allen. "Sorry, but this is as far as you'll go." Ottar then drew his sword and Allen took a fighting position. "We don't have time for this Ottar! Our friends are in danger because of you and they'll die if we don't get there!" "If you want to reach them you'll have to get through us." Allen then rushed at Finn who blocked his attack. ' _Dammit! Just hold on a little longer you two, we'll be there soon!'_

 _ **XXX**_

Bell deflected the Minotaur's attack with his dagger and slid past it cutting into its side. It screeched and in anger continued to attack. _"Assemble, breath of the land - my name is Alf!"_ A green barrier surrounded Bell reducing the damage from the attack, Bell immediately recovered and launched a counter attack, using his divine power to increase his speed. Jumping over the Minotaur's sword and stabbed its left eye, as he landed back onto the ground he quickly stabbed his dagger into the its forearm and pinned it to the ground and he twisted it breaking the monster's arm. It managed to stand up as Bell backed away, with its arm broken the Minotaur dropped its sword and prepared to charge into him. Both Bell and the Minotaur charged at each other, however Bell leaped over the monster and flung himself at the sword and grabbed it, using his weight to get it out of the ground, and got into his fighting stance while holding the sword over his shoulder, the Minotaur then turned to face him and charged straight at him again, Bell just stood there waiting for the moment to strike. Just before its attack landed Bell swung his sword across its chest, and swung again across its stomach, the Minotaur released multiple cries of pain as Bell continued to attack, not once giving the monster a chance to recover, elsewhere Freya was watching their battle and was getting really turned on. "Ahh, beautiful!" The Minotaur raised its arm trying to grab Bell only to have it get cut off. Bell then spun around on his foot and stabbed it into the torso, he then shoved his hand into the wound, using his divine powers he fired KI blast after KI blast into the monster, destroying its insides. Bell removed his hand from the monster and backed away, seeing the monster still struggling to stay alive he decided to end finally end it, raising his arm towards the monster and channeling his KI into his hand, he fired a KI blast at the Minotaur finally killing it. As its magic stone dropped Bell turned around to see Riveria, wide-eyed from witnessing his fight. "Okay….So you may have some questions."

Riveria's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Bell, a SIX year old, who's at level one, not only managed to hold his own against a Minotaur but also killed it! And what was that light?! What is he? Wait now he's looking at me, what does he- "Okay….So you may have some questions." "I sure as hell do! What are you! How did you do that! What was that light and explosion!" I saw how Bell was startled by my outburst, I quickly apologized to him and asked my questions again, a lot more calmly. "Alright, before I tell you promise me that you will never speak of this to anyone, promise?!" "I promise?." I was confused on why he would want to keep it a secret. "Alright. Miss Riveria….I'm….a demigod…."

Normal POV

Riveria just stared in shock at the reveal. "Y-you're a demigod…." "Yeah…." Riveria knew that it was a sin for a mortal and deity to have children so she knew what would happen if Bell's secret was revealed. "Alright, but what about those blasts?" "That, was my divine power. It's called KI, which is a person's spirit energy that can be also used as a weapon in the form of blasts, and the only ones who can control KI are deities." It took awhile for Riveria to process what he was saying as the world around her began to spin. "Who else knows your secret." "You're the only one who knows." Riveria nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay final question. Bell, out of curiosity what happened to your parents?" As soon as she asked him, Bell's expression changed, he became silent and began to look sad. Riveria immediately realized what had happened to them. "I'm sorry for asking." "It's okay. You didn't know Miss Riveria." Both of them sat there in silence for a full minute until Bell broke the silence. "We should get back to the others Miss Riveria." "Of course." Riveria tried to stand but fell on her knees. "Oh, let me help you Miss Riveria!" Riveria was finally able to stand with the aid of Bell supporting her as they walked back to the others, with Riveria staggering along the way.

 _ **XXX**_

Ottar deflected a strike from Ais' sword and pushed her away. "Give up, neither of you stand a chance." Ais glared at Ottar and Allen and prepared to use here magic only to stop when she saw Bell and Riveria coming up from behind them, happy to see them she called out their names. "Bell! Riveria!" Ais exclaimed joyfully as she ran towards them, and then embraced both of them. "Tch. So the kid survived." "Hm. Our job is done here, let's go." "He won't be so lucky next time." And with that both Ottar and Allen left. After the events that unfolded Finn decided to call the expedition off, and with that the Loki Familia left to the surface.

 _ **XXX**_

 **Twilight Manor**

"Unfortunately the impact caused her to lose all sight in her left eye. But other than that she'll make a full recovery." "I see." Loki said as she looked at Riveria with a concerned look. "Thank you for your time doctor." After the doctor left the room, Riveria, Loki, and Bell were the only ones left as silence filled the room. "So….how are you feeling Riveria?" Loki asked trying to lighten the mood. "To be honest. I'm not really sure." "Oh…." Silence once again filled the room, no one knowing what to say or do. "Kami-sama." "Hm? Yes Bell?" "Could you leave for awhile, I want to talk to Miss Riveria, alone." Loki looked between the two and realised why. "Oh! Okay, I'll leave you two alone." After Loki left Riveria looked at Bell, who had a sad expression. "Miss Riveria." "Hm?" Bell then suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her side with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Miss Riveria! I'm sorry!..." Riveria was taken by surprise by Bell's outcry and embrace. "I'm sorry. If I haven't just stood there like a coward you wouldn't have gotten injured! It's my fault….It's all my fault." Riveria smiled and just began to pet his head. "Bell look at me." Bell looked up to see Riveria's warm motherly smile. "Don't blame yourself for my actions, neither one of us could have prevented this. This isn't your fault Bell, so, smile." Bell once again hugged the High Elf, and she hugged him back and neither one of them let go of each other for awhile. "Miss Riveria!" Bell said excitedly as they let go of each other. "Yes Bell?" "I promise from now on! I'll do my best to protect you!" Riveria blushed at his declaration but then she smiled from how sweet it was. "Alright then, since you're going to do your best to protect me, then I'm going to do my best to protect you." "Okay!" As the two laughed their heads off, Loki stood outside listening in on their conversation. _'Bell Cranel, what a strange, yet interesting boy you are."_ She then lifted her back from the wall and walked back to her room. _'I have a feeling things in the future will be incredible.'_

 **The Tower of Babel**

Freya looked down onto the streets of Orario thinking about the events that just unfolded. "Kuhuhuhuhu, oh my dear Bell. What an interesting boy you are, one day, one day you'll be all mine. My darling~ Kuhuhuhuhu~ But first." She then walked over to her shelf to search for a certain grimoire. "Yes, this one will do." Freya then wrapped the book up and wrote Bell's name on it as the receiver. "Ottar." "Yes M'lady?" Freya handed him the package. "Make sure this gets to Bell, got it?" "understood."

 **Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap, so this chapter, as you can tell, is a lot longer than the previous chapters, that's because I decided to make the serious chapters longer and the more comedic/laid back chapters shorter. Anyways for those of you wondering, yes this story is going to be a harem, and yes most of the members is going to be from the Loki Familia, and no Loki will not be in it because I planned her to be a mother figure for Bell. Welp time for me to work on the next chapter! (I don't have a life so I can immediately work on the next chapter) See ya next time! Yeah hoo!**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake:** _ **Riveria's thoughts….**_

"Just look at him, look at how cute he is Riveria." Loki and Riveria were watching Bell play with Ais/the only other member of the familia who's around his age, while Loki was gushing on about how cute Bell is, Riveria was thinking about. Different things. ' _He's just too cute! He looks like a little bunny, and those ears don't help either, I just want to pet him, and rub my hand through his soft hair and ears!_ **(If you're wondering on what kid Bell looks like imagine this, take Bell, turn him into a shouta, put rabbit ears on his head, and draw him in the artstyle of the platelets from Cells at Work, and there you go)** _Next I'm going to dress him in a onesie, oh! But what type should it be though….'_ "And just imagine what he'll look like when he's older." "Hmph!" Loki turned to see Riveria cupping her hand over her nose with blood dripping between her fingers due to her fantasizing an older Bell, shirtless. "Uhh...Riveria. Are you, okay?" "Yes! Yes I am! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going inside for awhile." "Uh okay…" "Is Miss Riveria gonna be okay?" "Uh yeah, yeah she's gonna be okay." Not even Loki didn't want to know what went through the Elf's mind.

 **Bell's stats**

 **Name: Bell Cranel**

 **Age: 6**

 **Alias: none**

 **Familia: Loki Familia**

 **Race: Rabbit Hume**

 **Level-1**

 **Strength** _ **S**_ **977**

 **Endurance** _ **B**_ **743**

 **Dexterity** _ **C**_ **600**

 **Agility** _ **S**_ **906**

 **Magic** _ **I**_ **0**

 **Skill: Liaris Freese**

 **Argonaut**


	4. Magic and Encounters

**Fun fact about me; I have a hard time sleeping and when I don't sleep I write fanfics. Here's the 4th chapter in a new format I'm trying to make this story a bit easier to read. Yay. Also btw Riveria now has an eyepatch.**

' _All my life I was stuck up here, never allowed to go to the outside world because of what I am. I longed for it. I longed to be out there in the real world! But….my mom wouldn't allow it. I try to escape, but every time I try to, they'd always find me, and bring me back. I know they just want to protect me but I want to be out there. And this will be the day! The day where I finally escape this hellhole!'_ The figure then put on a cloak, opened up the window in their room, and jumped.

 **Twilight Manor**

After Loki updated Bell's stats she was speechless on how much Bell had grown within a week. _'Is this the work of that skill?! If this keeps up the other deities will take notice of him, including_ _her_ _'_ Loki sneered as an image of Freya came up. "Kami-sama?" Loki snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard Bell's voice. "Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Loki chuckled. "Oh right! Here's your stats." Loki handed Bell the paper containing his stats. When Bell received his stats he was surprised by how much his stats rose. "You're growing very quickly Bell, pretty soon you'll get two level 2 faster than anyone else." She leaned in and pointed at the skill section. "It looks like you've gotten yourself a skill." Bell looked down to where she was pointing. _"Argonaut."_ he whispered. "Yep!" "What does it do?" "It's a skill that allows a charge for an active action, and the longer you charge it the stronger the effect!" "That's amazing!" "It sure is Bell."

Just then Loki remembered something about the name and grinned mischievously. _'Oh I'm gonna have fun with this.'_ "You know Bell, Argonaut was the name of a fairytale hero." She then rubbed his head. "Aww, my little Bell acting like the main hero of a story, just so cute!" Bell began to blush from embarrassment. "K-kami-sama stop that! And besides I'm not that much of a hero anyways." "That's not what it sounded like between you and Riveria. _Oh~Riveria! I swear I will protect you! Oh~Riveria I love you! Oh~kiss me you albino rabbit!_ " Loki then made smooching noises embarrassing Bell even more. Just then Gareth opened the door to Loki's roomlooking for Bell, unfortunately he barged in on them while Loki was teasing him. "Uhhmmm, is this a bad time?" Gareth asked slowly backing away. "Uh no! No, no, no! It's not a bad time at all. Heh heh….uh, so! What is it you need to talk about Gareth?" Gareth regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Er….well, it seems that a package has arrived for Bell and it's sitting on the table in the living room." "Oh! Well, Bell why don't you go ahead and see what you got." "Okay Kami-sama." And with that Bell got up from the bed and went to the living room.

 _ **XXX**_

Ais was sitting in the living room looking at the package addressed to Bell wondering what it was with her protective mode on. _'What could it be?! Who sent it?! Is Bell going to be safe?!'_ "Oh hey Ais!" Ais snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Bell sitting next to her. "Is something wrong?" Ais looked at Bell, and then the package, and back at Bell. "No." "Alright." Bell leaned in and placed the package on his lap. "What do think it is?" Ais asked as she scooted closer to Bell. "I don't know." Bell tried to think up what could be in the package, but he turned down those thoughts. "What do you it is Ais?" "I don't know either, but whatever it is, it could be dangerous so you should be careful." Bell then proceeded to carefully open the package, when nothing happened he he tore into it revealing a grimoire inside. "A book?" Both Ais and Bell tilted her head in confusion. "Why would this person send me a book? _Modern Magic even a Goblin can learn."_ "A grimoire?" "Yeah, looks like it." _'But who would give me a grimoire?'_ Bell decided to take a look and began to read the grimoire.

" _There are two different types of magic; congenital and acquired. Congenital magic is based on one's own ability and race, and acquired magic is determined by the Falna given by Gods or Goddesses. Acquired magic must be self actualized, what interests you, what do you love, hate, desire, grieve, respect, where does your devotion lie? The trigger that always manifests from within."_ As Bell was reading, the words on the grimoire began to disappear as he lost conscious. "Bell? Bell?!" Ais began shaking Bell's unconscious body, she then ran off to get Riveria.

" _Well, shall we get started?"_ In front of Bell a grey version of him stood. _"What does the word,_ _Magic_ _, mean to me?_ Bell was now in the field of his old house in his village. "It's a great power, a weapon against weakness. My own weakness." A blue version of Bell stood behind him. _"What does magic look like to me?"_ Bell now sat in front of a burning forest with his back facing towards it. "It's a blaze, a fire that burns brightly no matter what. The opposite of being week." Bell now sat on the shoulder of a red Bell. _"And is it I seek to become?"_ Bell now stood in an open field standing back-to-back with Ais and Riveria. "To become stronger, so I can protect the ones I love, just as they did for me." There was now a yellow Bell towering over Bell. _"Is that all?"_ "Well, I guess, I'd like to be called, a hero." Images of him with his family began to flash. "Even if just once. I'd take it." _"How childish."_ All the versions of him said. "I'm six years old what did you expect? And besides, that's just me!" _"That's just me!"_ All of the different colored Bells were then absorbed into the real Bell becoming one with him.

 _ **XXX**_

"He's waking up." Bell opened his eyes to see Ais and Riveria leaning over to look at him, he then realised that his head was laying on Riveria's lap. "What happened?" "You lost conscious while reading that grimoire." Ais informed him surprising Riveria and confusing Bell. "You read a grimoire?" "Yeah." "Where did you even get a grimoire?" "It was in the package sent to me." "And when you read it you lost consciousness?" "Yep, does that usually happen?" Bell asked as he sat up. "No not really." Riveria then picked up the grimoire and examined it. "Is there something unusual about it Riveria?" Ais asked the High Elf. "No, there's nothing different about it, it just looks like a normal grimoire." Riveria set the grimoire down on the table. "You should get your status updated again by Loki, to see what kind of magic you've got." She said looking at him. "Okay Miss Riveria!" Riveria looked away for a sec. "Bell." "Hm?" "You don't have to be formal, we're both adventurers of the same Familia, you can just call me Riveria." Bell thought about it for awhile and smiled. "Nah, I like calling you Miss Riveria." And with that he left to find Loki leaving a flabbergasted Riveria.

 _ **XXX**_

"Yep you've got magic alright." Loki said checking Bell's stats. "What kind of magic did I get Kami-sama?" "let's see...wh-what is this?!" "What's wrong Kami-sama?!" Loki regained her composer and told him. "Your magic is Blaze; An offensive type magic that allows you to shoot and control fire." "Isn't that normal?" "That's not all Bell, it doesn't require a chant to activate." "Really!" "Yeah, though surprisingly it doesn't protect you from burns." Loki then looked at Bell who had a really excited look. "Can I try it out Kami-sama?!" "Er, well…" "Please." Bell pleaded. "Ehm, All alright, but you have to take Riveria with you, got it?" "Got it." Bell then got up but stopped. "Oh, Kami-sama." He asked looking back at her. "Yes Bell?" "How do I use my magic?" "Oh right I forgot to tell you. All you have to do is say blaze and use it." "Okay! Thank you Kami-sama!" And Bell ran off. Loki smiled as he left and laid back on her bed. "You're such a kid Bell."

Bell then ran back to the living room where Riveria still was along with Ais. "Miss Riveria!" "Hm? Oh Bell, so did you get your status updated?" "Yep!" Bell said happily as he sat down next to her. "So what type of magic did you get?" Ais asked him while leaning over Riveria's lap. "She said I got an fire enchantment type magic that can let me shoot and control fire." He said surprising Riveria for a bit. "She also said I can test it out as long as you come along Miss Riveria." "Of course. Hold on let me go get my things first." She then left leaving Bell and Ais alone. "Hey Bell." "Yeah Ais?" "After you get back from using your magic, do you wanna spend time together?" "Huh, you know, now that I think about it we've never spent time together outside the dungeon before, so yeah sure!" Ais' expression then brightened. "Alright I'm back, let's go Bell." "Okay, see ya soon Ais." And with that both Bell and Riveria headed off to the dungeon. "See ya Bell." Seeing Bell spend time with Riveria made her feel something she never felt before.

 _ **XXX**_

As Riveria and Bell were walking through the first floors of the dungeon trying to find monsters for Bell to test his magic on. During that time Riveria was informing Bell on how to properly use magic. "Remember Bell, don't rely on your magic too much, you should rely on your own combat skills when you fight." "Okay." "And remember, don't use magic too much, excessively using magic can result in mind down causing you to lose consciousness." "Okay." "And try to incorporate your magic with your fighting style." "Hm." They stopped when they heard the cracking walls of a monster spawning, Bell then got into position. _"Blaze!"_ And with that Bell's arms were set ablaze, Bell aimed his right arm at the Kobold and fired a stream of fire at the monster killing it. Bell got excited after seeing his magic in action. "So cool! Was that cool Miss Riveria?" Riveria smiled in amusement. "Yes Bell, that was really cool." Hearing this Bell's expression rose even more. "Alright moving on, you now have to find a way to incorporate your magic with your fighting style." "Okay." Bell would then proceed to spend the next two hours training with his magic in the dungeon.

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Afternoon**_

After two long hours of training Bell and Riveria were finally exiting the dungeon. As they were exiting the dungeon Ais ran up to them and dive-hugged Bell. "Bell!" "Ais?! What are you doing?" "I was waiting for you at the manor so we can hang out, but I got impatient so I came here to see you." Bell can hear the older adventurers around them awwing at them. _"Ah young love, oh how I miss it so."_ This caused both Bell and Ais blush, the ladder of the two blushing with embarrassment, and the other was blushing from fantasizing something **(Ais was fantasizing about her and Bell at their wedding)** Meanwhile Riveria was chuckling at the two. "Alright, well I'll leave you two to hang out, have fun!" And with that Riveria left leaving Ais and Bell alone. "So uh, what do you want to do Ais?" Bell asked turning his head to look at her. "Hmm." _*Grumble*_ Before Ais could answer Bell's stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry Bell?" Bell looked away embarrassed. "Y-yeah." After hearing his answer Ais just smiled. "Okay let's get some food first, come on I know a place that sells great potato croquettes." Ais grabbed Bell's hand and went off to get food.

On their way Ais went down an alleyway. "Ais?" "This is a shortcut." After they got out of the alley Ais began to look around for the food stand while Bell was looking around the street. _"Hey watch it kid!"_ Following the sound of the voice Bell looked to see a girl around Ais's age in a grey cloak being picked on by a group of older men. "I'm sorry please forgive me." "Oh you're sorry huh?" The man in front then picked up the girl by her hair and put on the smile of a predator. _'Why isn't anyone doing anything about this?!'_ Bell thought as he tightened his fist, his nails digging into his palms. "Well if you're sorry, then I think there's a way you can make me feel better." "BLAZE!" Before the man can do anything else a stream of fire struck him causing him to drop the girl. Bell then rushed in standing between them and the girl holding Kuro Usagi in a defensive stance. "Leave her alone, or face me!" The men just looked at him and laughed. "Ha! Ohh yeah, were sooo scared, heh this won't even be a challenge." Before they can attack a group of women appeared behind them. "Don't even think about it." The redheaded woman said to them, As the men turned around all of their expressions turned to fear as soon as they saw who they were.

"Ah shit it's the Astraea Familia!" "Scram!" "Oh no you don't!" As the men tried to run the members of the Astraea Familia proceeded to beat them each with an inch of their lives. "Hah that should do it." The redheaded woman then turned to look at Bell and the girl. "Are you two alright." "Yes ma'am." The girl said looking less nervous. Bell on the other hand was staring at them with admiration. "That was so cool Ms…" "Alise. Alise Lovell" "That was so cool Ms. Lovell!" Alise let out an amused chuckle at Bell's admiration. "Just Alise will do kid." "Okay Ms. Alise!" "OH MY GODS! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Just then the tallest one of the group picked up Bell and pulled him into a spine breaking hug. "My, my. And here I thought you hated men, Mamoru." The archer said to her with a smug face. "Okay first off, Velos, I don't hate all men, second, this kid is a shouta, who doesn't love shouta's?" "I don't." Said their mage. "Shut up Zauber, anyways, the third reason, look at him, he looks like a Rabbit!." Mamoru then held Bell in front of the other familia members. "Yeah you do have a point." Mamoru then went back to hugging Bell, pressing him against her chest until she felt someone tapping on her side, as she looked down she saw Ais, holding a bag of croquettes, looking up at her. "Oh it's the Doll Princess, looking cute as ever." Ais just puffed her checks at that. "Can let him go now." "No way. I'm gonna keep him forever!" One of the members, an elf with golden hair **(I think we all know who this character is)** grabed Bell out of her arms freeing him, until Ais went and clung onto him. "Thank you Miss." "No problem kid." "Ryuu, why did you do that!" "You were bothering him." "No I didn't, and besides he enjoyed it." Before Ryuu could respond a group of five men consisting of, a ginger Human, a white haired Elf, a Dwarf, a Frog Man, and a Bull Hume, in similar uniforms approached them.

"Hm well it seems our job is already done." said the purple haired Bull Hume. "Oh hey, you guys are here now, about time." Mamoru said to them, Bell and Ais on the other hand looked in confusion as to who they were. "Um excuse me but who are you?" When Bell asked them they looked like they were preparing for something. "Oh no, please for the love of the Gods, do not do it!" Said Zauber, but it was too late. "Men introductions!" Each of them proceeded to introduce themselves while doing various poses. "GINYU!" "GULDO!" "JEICE!" "BURTER!" "RE-COOOOOOOMMMMMMEEE!" "And together we are." "THE GANESHA FAMILIA!" Everyone was silent after that not knowing what the hell just happened. "Why. The fuck! Do you guys always do this whenever you see someone who doesn't know you!" Velos said angered by them. "It's to make everyone know who we are and that they'll have someone they can trust to keep the streets clean of any criminal activity." Jeice said. "So why are you here?" "We're just her to take those guys." Ginyu said to Alise pointing at the men they beaten up. "Men!" "YES CAPTAIN!" And with that the Ganesha Familia picked up the men and left.

"Well that happened, anyways lets go girls, see ya kid!" But before the Astraea Familia left Alise stopped to turn around. "Oh by the way we don't know your name." "Bell. Bell Cranel." "Bell cranel. Alright, see ya later Bell!" And with that they left. "Well that was a thing." Bell turned to look at the girl he defended and held out his hand. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I am, thank you." She said taking his hand, being pulled back up on her feet. "What's your name?" Bell asked her. "My name is Syr."

 **And with that the fourth chapter is complete. Yeah I know I put the Ginyu Force in this, can you blame me? Seriously though who doesn't love the Ginyu Force? Considering pretty much impossible to not like them. I don't even know why I bother to do these things.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: Freya's diary**

When nothing happened he tore into it revealing a diary inside. "Is this a diary?" "Who would send you their diary?" Ais asked tilting her head. "I don't know." Bell decided to read it **(Remember Bell is still six years old)** He took out Kuro Usagi and cut out the lock **(It's a flip-over lock)** and began reading.

" _Dear diary. Today I've found him, the perfect man. So pure and innocent, and what's even better is that he's also a rabbit meaning we can keep going and going without stopping."_ both Ais and Bell looked at each other, confused. "What does that mean?" "I dunno." Bell then continued to read. _"His name is…_

Freya was looking down at the city below from her window and was feeling bored. _'Hm nothing has happened yet, though by now he should have finished reading that grimoire. Hmm now I'm feeling frisky again, better write it out in my diary.'_ Freya walked over to her shelf and grabbed her diary, only to pull out the grimoire she wanted to give to Bell. _'Wait, isn't this the...oh no! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!'_ "OH SHIT!" Her familia members then burst into her room. "Lady Freya what happened?!" Ottar asked, panicked. _"I'm going to Hell. I am going to Hell. They're going to banish me there."_ She then clung to her head and crouched down onto the floor. "LADY FREYA!"

At Twilight Manor Bell was rocking back and forth. While Ais was comforting him, Riveria was tearing out the pages of the diary and throwing them into an open fire.


	5. Syr Flover

**For those of you who don't know, Syr is 10, Ryuu is 13, and Ais is 8, just wanted to let you know. Just in case.**

"My name is Syr. Syr Flover." Syr smiled at Bell after introducing herself earning a death stare from Ais. "Syr huh? That's a pretty name." Syr blushed at Bell's complement causing Ais to glare at her even more. "Th-thank you Bell." Syr then looked behind him and looked at Ais. "So what's your name?" "Ais Wallenstein." She then grabbed Bell by his shoulders and pulled him towards her. "His girlfriend." "Wait but aren't we still too young to start dating?" As soon as he said that Ais's grip on him tightened on him as she glared at him. "Um so, Syr, if you're not doing anything, would you like to come hang out with us?" "Really?!" "No." "Of course!" Syr smiled and hugged Bell accepting his offer while Ais just glared at her even harder.

 _ **XXX**_

The three are then seen sitting on the wall of the fountain in the center of Orario. As Bell and Syr were talking with each other, Syr's stomach growled causing her to become embarrassed. "Are you hungry Syr?" "Uh yeah." Syr said embarrassed. Bell just smiled at her, reached into the paper bag, pulled out a potato croquette and handed it to her. "Here you go." Syr took it and dug into it, while Syr was eating Bell decided to hold a conversation with her. "So Syr where are your parents?" As soon as he asked that, Syr's expression dropped. "My parents died when I was younger, and I lived on the streets for most of my life." Bell being a half deity could tell she was lying. _'She's lying, but there must be reason why. Hm….Oh! I have an idea.'_ "Syr." Syr turned to look at him. "If you'd like, you can come live with us and our familia!" "W-what!?" Both Ais and Syr exclaimed, the ladder being a lot angrier than the other who is more shocked than anything. "R-really? I can live with you guys?" "No." "Of course!" Bell said earning a death glare from Ais. "Bell. We need to talk." Meanwhile Syr was thinking to herself on what decision she should make.

' _What should I do? I never expected him to ask me that. Though do I accept his offer, or do I turn it down? I don't want to be a burden on his familia, but this could also be my chance, my last chance to finally escape from mother! Alright I'll do it.'_ "And that's why, Bell, we can't ta-" "Alright I'll do it!" Syr said before Ais could finish telling Bell why she thought they couldn't take Syr in. "Alright, well let's go and introduce you to everyone!" Before Bell could go Syr grabbed his hand. "But before that, Bell. I don't want to be a burden on you, and I don't know how to fight monsters so...I want you to hire me as your supporter!" Bell just stood there surprised by her offer. "Please Bell, I want to help you, let me help you." Bell stood for a second not knowing what to do. Until he made his decision. "Is this what you really want Syr?" "Yes." "Alright, I guess you're my supporter then." Syr's expression brightened hearing this as Bell held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to know I'll be working with you Syr." "A pleasure it is Bell." Syr then took his hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

 **Tower of Babel**

"Lady Freya, Lady Syr has escaped." Allen said kneeling behind her. "I know Allen. I have the ability to everything going on, remember." "Of course, but if you knew then why haven't you told us?" "Because, Allen, knowing her, this was about to happen again eventually, Syr always wanted to see the outside world and would do anything to leave." She paused thinking about Syr's interaction with Bell, and sneered. "So if that brat wants live her life the way she wants to, then we'll let her. Let her enjoy this experience, so that when the time comes that we come in. And because of that, it will make crushing it all in front of her even more enjoyable." "Yes Kami-sama." After Allen left Freya went back to looking at the city below. _'Enjoy it while it lasts Syr, because once we get you back, you're gonna have me deal with you personally, even if we are family.'_

 **Twilight Manor**

"Everyone, this here is Syr Flover, our new familia member, and Bell's new supporter. Make her feel welcomed, like a family member, and that she can rely on us!" "Yes Kami-sama!" Everyone but Ais souted. After introductions Syr decided to talk with Bell in private. "Bell, I want to thank you, for giving me this opportunity for a new life." "It's no problem Syr, just know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, when you need it." Syr looked down and smiled with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey Syr come on! We have to get you your falna!" "Coming Kami-sama!" "Well, you better get going then." "I will." Before Syr left she turned to look at Bell. "Bell, thank you." "No problems Syr." And with that Syr left to get her falna. After she left Ais came to talk to Bell. "Bell." "Hm?" "Why did you offer her to join our familia?" Bell just looked at Ais, his expression soon changing. "When she told me that her parents were dead, I could tell she was lying. But I could also tell that there was something bothering her and that it had something to do with her parents. I wanted to help her, I want to do my best to make her happy." "Do you have a crush on her?" "What? No, I see her as an older sister." Ais grabbed both sides of his face and stared. "You mean it?" "I mean it." "Okay." Ais then smiled, let go of his face, hugged him, and left. _'Bell-kun, you're really trusting of people aren't you, weather or not that's a bad thing, we'll just have to see.'_

 **Next morning**

The Loki Familia were up and began preparing for their expedition. "Hey Bell!" "Oh hey Syr. So you ready for the expedition?" "Mm hm!" "Alright, let's wait for the other members first, and after that we'll be heading to the dungeon." "Okay." After the familia got ready they headed out to the dungeon where they were briefed on the goal to get to the 27th floor by Finn as always they were split off into two teams that would rendezvous on floor 18. "Well let's go Syr." "Lets." And with that the Loki Familia headed off into the dungeon not knowing what the future has in store for them.

 **And that's the fifth chapter done. As you can obviously see its shorter than the last two chapters, this is because there was no adventure in this chapter because this chapter was mainly meant to introduce Syr into the cast as Bell's supporter. I know what most of you guys are thinking "But what about Lili?" don't worry guys Lili will still be in this, however she won't be Bell's supporter but will be another character's supporter. Good luck in trying to guess who that character is.**

 **-Valkyrion**

 **Omake: How Bell learned about harems**

 _I remember it clearly. My grandpa always told me that to be a great hero I need a harem, because every great hero had a harem. I never knew what a harem was and I wanted to know because I wanted to be a hero so I decided to ask the other members._ "Excuse me, Mr. Finn." "Oh, what is it Bell?" "Do you know what a harem is?" Finn froze at the question instantly. "Uh, can you ask me that again?" "Do you know what a harem is?" Finn didn't know what to say anymore, considering Bell was only 6, and yet he has heard of a harem. "W-why do you want to know?" "My grandpa always told me to get a harem when I become older, back in my old village." "Oh I see, hm well I don't really know what to tell you Bell, but uh, you know what I'll tell you when you're older, okay?" "...Okay!" "Alright now go run along and play with Riveria or someone." "Okay, bye Mr. Finn." And with that he ran off to find Riveria. Finn just watched Bell run innocently not knowing what to tell him. _'Ah screw it I'll just buy him a harem manga and let him learn from that, that's how I learned of harems.'_


	6. Update

**Fuck it I'm redoing everything. For those wanting to know, why? After looking through the story and running my plans for it through my head I didn't like it, and when I changed the story around in my head I realised that the reboot was a lot better. So yeah, I'm sorry for those of you who are disappointed but I'm doing this. Stay tuned for the reboot.**

 **-Valkyrion**


End file.
